Transplanted
by AusllyTraceObsessed98
Summary: Ally Dawson is sick- very sick. She has lupus and needs a kidney transplant. What happens when a handsome blonde that she knew from High School donates his kidney to her? Will they develop a relationship? AU, as always.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi guys! It's theausllydoctor! Sorry I haven't been posting much in the last few months, I've just been busy with school and a seasonal job and also I had Writer's Block. I REALLY, REALLY HATE WRITER'S BLOCK. Anyway, I hope you guys like the story because I feel the A &A archive here on Fanfiction is kind of dry and empty and I want to restore that life in it! I got the idea from Selena Gomez's diagnosis of Lupus and how she had a kidney transplant. OK, that's it for the disclaimer- Here is **_**Transplanted**_ **!**

 **ALLY:**

I hadn't been this miserable in a long time. My muscles ached, I had had to pee frequently and on a few occasions, I had found blood in my urine, I had been extremely exhausted and I had been moving around like a zombie a lot, my head ached and it would come with head tremors sometimes, my joints were stiff, I was cold, I had been very agitated for days but I didn't know what it was (I had had about twelve panic attacks in the last two and a half weeks, which like six or seven of them lead to me breaking down and crying without even knowing what the trigger or cause was), when I had those panic attacks, it would actually hurt to breathe, I had had little to no appetite (that symptom would come and go) and on days when I had a small appetite, I could only eat a small amount and then I would regurgitate. Was I on my period? No, even though when I was on my period, my hormones would get out of hand and I would get very emotional, but that only happened every two or three months due to the fact that my menstruation cycle was irregular. I stood up from my bed and then I got very dizzy and I had a head tremor.

Fuck. I didn't know what I had, but I hated it. I was lying on my bed with my feet reaching the pillows and I had a throw blanket over me. I stood up again, way slower than I did the last time I had decided to stand up. I walked like a zombie to my bedroom mirror. My armpit-long hair, which was wavy and dark brown with caramel and blonde streaks, was tied in a high ponytail and it was very messy. I was just in a neon pink zip-up hoodie, a pink cap sleeved t-shirt and charcoal colored pajama pants covered in white, pink and red lip kisses. I was very pale around my face, I looked skinnier than I usually did (I was very skinny and some people thought I had an eating disorder), and what was that under my eyes? I walked closer to the mirror and I saw a red butterfly rash under my eyes.

It was on my nose and on my cheekbones. Shit. Once again, the nausea hit me like a ton of bricks and I ran to the bathroom and spilled a bunch of puke into the toilet. Now I was starting to have very sharp chest pain. It was hurting to breathe, very much like when I would have panic attacks and mental breakdowns.

"MOM!"

I managed to shriek. I shrieked as if I was in a horror movie screaming for help to be saved from a psychopathic murderer. I was very lucky I could talk because I couldn't breathe and my chest was hurting like a bitch. My mom came running into the bathroom and she knelt to my level, where I was practically laying on the toilet seat and my body was in a spoon position.

"Ally? You OK, sweetheart?"

My eyes were watering. I was panting and hyperventilating as if I had run about two hundred miles.

"No, Mom. I'm not. My chest hurts and I can't breathe."

"Come on, Ally. We better get you to ER."

I then passed out in her arms. I woke up next to her in the ER with a mask over my nose and mouth. My mom was stroking my hair and she whispered,

"You're awake. That was a very frightening moment for me."

I couldn't reply with a mask on my mouth so I slightly nodded, despite my head hurting. My phone vibrated- I got a text from my best friend, Trish De La Rosa. It said,

"HI ALLY",

A follow up text said,

"I FEEL GOOD RIGHT NOW"

A second follow up text said,

"ALSO DO YOU HAVE FOOD FOR ME"

Those three texts were followed by a video. I played the video of Trish singing,

"Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah,

Someone's in the kitchen I know, I know,

Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah,

Fucking with the old dildo."

She then erupted in laughter so hard that tears started to tumble down her cheeks. I wasn't an avid listener of nursery rhymes and I hadn't been since I was about four or five years old, but I knew Trish was messing up some of the lyrics. Why would a nursery rhyme, a song aimed at children, especially children under five years old, have lyrics about fucking with a dildo? Her eyes also looked very dilated. Trish had to have been smoking marijuana.

I texted back,

"At least one of us has an appetite."

"Da fuck do you mean Ally?"

Trish texted.

I sent her a picture of me in the emergency room with the mask attached to my nose and mouth.

"Poor Ally,"

She texted back.

"Hope you OK."

I texted,

"Yeah me too. I feel like complete shit right now."

Trish was the kind of girl who loved to go to parties and drink and smoke marijuana. She had also engaged in a few wet t-shirt contests. Occasionally, I went to parties, but I preferred to spend my Friday nights in pajamas with blankets and stuffed animals (I was twenty years old and in college and I still had stuffed animals and if I had douchebags making fun of me for that, I honestly didn't give two shits) watching Netflix, Hulu and Amazon Prime, pampering myself, reading books, or listening to books on tape, sleeping and taking a warm bath. I just was always the type of girl who was afraid of getting in trouble and didn't want to become an addict or end up in prison. I also admit to still being a virgin- I just was scared, borderline paranoid, of catching an STD or getting pregnant.

I wasn't ready to have sex yet, let alone have a baby. I put my phone in my bra (when I wore see-through pajama shirts, I always wore bras underneath. I was a very modest person and I didn't want people seeing my watermelons, much less my nipples) and my eyes roamed aimlessly around the room. My head felt like it had been hit with a baseball bat about one hundred times. I put my hand over my forehead because another symptom I had was I had recently become very sensitive to light. My mom was looking over my shoulder at the texts I got.

I detached my mask from my face and I tried breathing. My breathing was normal this time (Thank christ). My mom asked,

"Who's texting you?"

I was still very lethargic but I said sleepily,

"Trish."

"Why does she seem so loopy?"

I said,

"I think she's been smoking weed."

My mom said to me,

"Come here, baby girl."

I felt the agitation rise in me again.

"Mom, what's the matter with me?"

I asked, on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean?"

I said,

"What I mean is, I've been very anxious lately. I've had panic attacks and I've cried, both without even a reason, I can barely eat anything without retching, I'm a zombie all the time and I'm always tired, I have headaches, I get dizzy and I get head tremors and I have this ugly rash on my face."

My mom gave me a facial expression like she'd just seen a phantom.

"I didn't know about any of your symptoms beyond the retching, lethargy and the struggle to breathe."

She hugged me very tightly.

"I want my baby girl to be OK."

I did too. I had never gone through anything like this before. It was single-handedly the scariest thing I had ever faced in my life.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I hope you guys liked the first chapter! If you like the story, don't be afraid to favorite, follow or review! Have an awesome day or night, whatever time you're reading this! Peace, love, hugs and kisses!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys! Glad to see you're enjoying my story** _ **Transplanted**_ **! I'm going to update as much as I can, it's just I'm busy with college too and I want to succeed and transfer to a 4-year successfully. Also, back to the story, this chapter will be a two-part POV because even though Ally's illness hasn't been diagnosed yet, Austin is just as much the protagonist as Ally, and I want to keep the suspense going a little longer. OK, that's it for the disclaimer, enjoy Chapter 2.**

 **ALLY:**

A few days later, after class, my anxiety and hormones were acting up but I felt the need to hold it in, on top of the fact that I was depleted, physically and emotionally. Again, I was anxious but I didn't know why. Three days a week, I took classes at Miami Dade Community College, but I still didn't know what I wanted to do for a career. Thank god it was over because, to me, that class seemed longer than it normally did. After class, I smelled a very foul odor of marijuana mixed with nicotine.

I felt a hand touch my backside, covered in hoodie sweater. I turned around and I saw a guy. Despite being Caucasian, he had an urban accent.

"Hey, girl. You got quite an ass on you."

I said,

"Um, excuse me?"

He said,

"I said, you got a nice ass. Your rack is even better."

He reached out his hand to touch my cleavage, and I felt my hormones rise up again.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME."

He was clearly deaf and blind to my agitation to him being in my personal bubble. He asked me,

"You wanna hook up sometime? You're sexy."

I said,

"Stop it."

This time, he reached into my tank top and in my bra and my trepidation quickly evolved into anger.

"STOP IT!"

I then saw a really hot (borderline sexy) guy with a blonde quiff hairstyle and who was very buff and he was wearing a black tank top with the _Jackass_ logo, ripped jeans and black converse. He piped in saying,

"She said not to touch her, dude!"

He said,

"Yeah, jackass. I got that."

The blonde boy seemed pissed off.

"Then why the fuck are you still in her face when she told you to stop? Get away from her."

"Alright fine."

He walked off and then clicked his tongue and winked at me. The blonde guy asked me,

"Hey, you OK?"

I was making eye contact with him and I recognized him immediately- it was Austin Moon. I went to high school with this guy. Austin Moon was a senior when I was a freshman when we went to high school and I had crushed on him hard during that time. He was on the wrestling team and he was the captain of the swim team. I would go to his practices so I would have an opportunity to see his six pack and his muscles. I had never loved any guy the way I loved Austin and even after he graduated, I had mousy twelve-year-old fantasies about dating him, marrying him and having children with him.

I only went up and talked to him once, but that one time I talked to him was a complete disaster. It started off with me getting nervous and babbling out a bunch of incoherent nonsense and then his on-again, off-again girlfriend, Brooke Carter, interfered and acted all possessive of him and she would threaten any single girl or any homosexual guy that came near him. Brooke also had left a few threatening notes in my locker- it was about five or six years ago, but I remembered what the note said. They said things like,

"Kiss my boyfriend's ass and I'll cut you, bitch."

Or "I'm watching you, you pipsqueak thot."

After that, despite having a major crush on Austin, I never talked to him again. I would smile and wave at him, but I wouldn't say any words to him. I still didn't like Brooke- she was so two-faced, possessive, mean, manipulative and borderline psychotic. She often accused me of trying to steal Austin from her. I promised myself I would never steal another girl's boyfriend, regardless of how hot I thought he was.

I didn't want to have an emotional breakdown and mortify myself in front of my crush. I lied and said,

"I'm fine."

But my panic attack overrode my "I'm fine." I couldn't breathe and I got more and more anxious, without even knowing what I was anxious about or why I was feeling the way I was, but I started crying, my anxiety was boiling over and Austin was saying repeatedly,

"Here, here, you're OK. You're OK, just breathe."

I was crying again, and I was saying,

"I can't breathe. I can't breathe. It actually hurts to breathe."

I clung to him like a barnacle because my muscles were starting to hurt and he told me,

"Breathe through your abdomen, not your chest."

I said through my crying spell,

"My head hurts and I can't breathe. It actually hurts to breathe."

I saw him pull out his phone from his jeans and call 911.

"911? Yeah, this is Austin Moon. There's this girl right next to me having a panic attack. Her name is… what's your name?"

I said,

"Ally Dawson."

"Her name is Ally Dawson. The address is 300 NE 2nd Avenue."

"See you soon."

I still clung to him and he was consoling me. About an hour, I was in the emergency room, and I felt calmer as Austin was holding me. He asked me,

"Hey, you OK?"

I said,

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He was looking at my face and he asked me,

"Why were you flipping out like that?"

I said,

"I don't even know. I've been having this problem for the last three weeks. I've been feeling very agitated, having panic attacks and breaking down and crying without even knowing the cause or trigger, I have to pee at least four times a day and I find blood in my piss sometimes, I feel exhausted and I walk around like a zombie all day, I get headaches and head tremors, my muscles are stiff and hurt, I get nauseous and have little appetite, I've become very sensitive to being cold and I had a high fever over the weekend and I have this fugly ass rash on my face."

"Don't call yourself fugly. You're not,"

Austin said to me.

"I'd like your number, Ally."

That was the highlight of my day. I couldn't believe Austin Moon, who'd I'd been furiously in love with for the last six years, was asking for my number. But I was a little skeptical because I knew about the history between him and Brooke.

"Um, OK. But would Brooke be OK with that?"

I said,

"Brooke and I broke up, for good, nine months ago. I came home from work one night, and she was boning another guy. She also got arrested about a month and a half, two months after I broke up with her."

"Why did she get arrested?"

Austin said,

"Drunk driving, drug possession, resisting arrest and assaulting a police officer. She lost custody of our kid, too."

I asked him,

"You and Brooke had a kid together?"

Austin said,

"Yeah. He's fourteen months old. He's my biggest priority. I go to school because I want to teach physical education, I work at Dick's Sporting Goods and I take care of him. Brooke lost custody of him because there were times when she ignored him while he was crying in his crib and she would be drinking hard liquor and smoking marijuana and crack and she also brought sketchy looking guys over a lot. My friend Dez installed a hidden surveillance camera in the apartment she got after we broke up, and that was how I found out. Basically, I think she loved drugs more than she loved our son."

I said,

"That's so sad."

Austin said,

"I know. It's a lot for me to balance work, school, and fatherhood, but seeing my son grow up with a so-called mother who doesn't even seem to give a fuck about anything aside from drinking and drugs would be way harder."

I asked,

"Can I give you a hug?"

I said,

"Of course."

He locked me in a tight embrace and he said,

"Gimme your phone and I'll give you mine."

I gave him my phone and he gave me his. I punched my number into his phone and he punched his number into mine.

"I hope I see you around campus, Ally."

Austin said to me, lifting up my hand and he planted a kiss on it.

"I should go. I gotta go back to school to pick my son up from the daycare."

Miami Dade had a daycare for students and teachers with children. I said,

"OK. Thank you, Austin, for helping me."

He said,

"You deserve it. If you need something, contact me."

I said,

"I will."

He kissed my cheek and walked out the door. My feelings for Austin were starting to come back and it was pretty obvious he liked me back. I picked up my backpack for the corner of the emergency ward and I exited and I called an Uber home.

 **AUSTIN:**

I went to Miami Dade college four days a week as a part-time student, I worked at Dick's Sporting Goods sometimes part-time and other times full time, and while I was in school, there was a daycare center that went from eight-thirty until three that I left my one-year-old son, Isaac, at. I loved it- it was convenient, had good reviews, very diverse, very inviting, and stimulating for the demographic they were going for, which was six months all the way up to four years, and the leader, Jada Walker, was very sweet and very friendly and had an amazing sense of humor. When I worked, I would drop him off at my parents' house and Leah, my fifteen-year-old sister, would help too because she was infatuated with him.

I walked in and I said,

"Hi."

Isaac came toddling over with his teddy bear and his bunny rabbit. I brought up the tone of my voice, kneeling down to his level and I said,

"Hi, buddy."

Isaac was saying,

"Dada."

He handed me his bear and his bunny and I put them in my backpack. He was only one year old, and he wasn't saying full sentences yet, but he still babbled and I would read to him, sing to him and talk to him and name things and people in his life. The words he would primarily say were "Dada," "Daddy," "Hi," "Yeah," "Bye", and "No." I picked up my son, putting him on my hip and Jada was saying,

"You're a little late."

But the disappointment was clearly fake because it was canceled out by a snicker.

I said,

"I have a story. I promise."

The African-American woman before me started to laugh.

"I'm not mad, Austin. I'm messing with you."

Isaac was nuzzling his head into my shoulder and I said,

"I was on my way to pick him up after class and I saw this one girl being sexually harassed and I stepped in to stop it and then she had a panic attack and a breakdown and I took her to the ER."

Jada said,

"You're a good man, Austin Moon. Before you got here, Isaac was just looking around, looking really lost."

I said,

"Thank you."

I went over to the check-in desk and signed him out, and Isaac was waving and saying,

"Bye,"

Jada said,

"Bye, Isaac."

I gave my one-year-old a big kiss on his cheek and drove home. It was around one fifteen when we came home and I thought I should put Isaac down for a nap. He needed at least twelve hours of sleep a night and I had him nap daily for one to two hours because if he didn't nap, he would get fussy. I took his teddy bear and bunny and put them into his crib, poured a quarter cup of milk into the measuring cup and heated it up into the microwave, poured the milk into his sippy cup (I had recently moved him on from a bottle to a sippy cup and he didn't seem to miss the bottle) and I took him into his nursery, holding him on my lap while he drank his from his cup. I was staring into his brown eyes that matched mine (Lots of people said that he was my mini-me, and my parents said that I looked like him when I was a baby) while he was drinking the milk, I whispered,

"That's yummy, isn't it, son? Yeah."

He finished his drink and I grabbed his pacifier from the basket on top of his dresser and I kissed him and whispered,

"Have a good nap."

I placed him in his crib with his stuffed animals (he had about ten of them) and I covered my son with his blankie and walked out. I had no homework tonight and no work either, so I took out my phone to text Ally to check in on her. Right now, she was all I could think of. She was so beautiful- her doe eyes and how her dark hair and her caramel and blonde highlights beautifully contrasted with her pale complexion. I was very scared for her because she had had a panic attack and she was crying and she sounded like she had a health scare. I called her on her phone.

"Hello?"

I whispered,

"Hi, Ally. It's Austin."

Ally said,

"Hi, Austin. What's up?"

I said,

"Not a lot. I'm trying not to talk too loud because my son is taking his nap. I just called to check on you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. For now. My head still hurts though."

"Have you gotten tested by a doctor?"

"I've been to the ER a few times since I started feeling this, but I haven't gotten tested for anything."

"I urge you to get tested as soon as possible. You could have something serious."

"I will. I think I have something serious."

"If you do end up having something serious, I promise, I'll take care of you and I won't leave your side."

"You- you mean it?"

"Every word."

 **Second chapter down! If you like the story, please favorite, follow and review! Love all my readers! Peace, love, bear hugs and kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALLY:**

I was at the hospital and my mom was right by me. This was the third time in the last few weeks I'd had to go to the hospital regarding my condition. I had no idea what I had, but it wasn't showing any signs of improvement. I was tightly grasping her hand. I whispered,

"Mom, I'm so nervous."

My mom kissed my hair.

"I don't blame you. I would be, too."

"But the worst part has nothing to do with my condition."

Mom asked me,

"What happened?"

I said,

"Well, my hormones and anxiety were getting out of hand, and then some asshat was catcalling me. He was making sexual comments to me, touched my cleavage and reached inside my bra. I was mortified."

"Did anyone see it?"

I said,

"Yes, actually, which I was very thankful for. You're never gonna guess who did."

I said,

"Do you remember Austin Moon?"

My mom chuckled.

"I've never met him, but I know you used to be in love with him."

I said,

"And outside from when I tried to talk to him that one time and it turned out to be a complete disaster, I actually talked to him for the first time and I learned a lot."

My mom asked,

"What did you learn?"

I said,

"That he works at Dick's Sporting Goods, he's studying to be a phys ed teacher and he's a single dad raising a one-year-old."

My mom said,

"I like this guy already."

I picked my black _Game of Thrones_ water bottle as it was sitting by my foot. _Game of Thrones_ was one of my favorite TV shows, along with _Riverdale_ , _Glee_ , _Jane The Virgin_ , _The Bold Type_ , _Friends_ , _Big Bang Theory_ , _Pretty Little Liars_ , _American Horror Story_ , _The L word, Sex and the city_ , _Once upon a time_ , _Stranger Things_ , _Doctor Who_ and _Supernatural_. I had always been a geek and proud as hell of it. I had a doctor appointment in about fifteen minutes and I was very anxious. I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jeans and I picked it out.

My phone was a gold iPhone 7 covered in a pink _Mulan_ themed case. Disney was one of my favorite things ever and _Mulan_ was my favorite, tied with _The Little Mermaid_ and _The Lion King_. I got a text from Trish. It said,

"Hey girl, you good?"

She attached a selfie of her and her boyfriend, Jace Dillon, while he was kissing her cheek. She met Jace about a year and a half ago when the two of us were at the mall together and we were at Hot Topic and he asked her out because he thought she was hot. I texted,

"I'm nervous AF. I'm at the hospital for a test because I don't know what the hell I have."

"Hope your ultrasound goes well, princesa. PS Jace says hi."

Trish was latina and spoke very fluent spanish. She often integrated spanish into her english sentences. I texted her back and I said,

"Thank you. Me too."

I heard my doctor, Dr. Marianne Reynolds, say,

"Dawson, Allison Catalina?"

I started shaking and I drank more of my water. Dr. Reynolds held up a gown and she said,

"Here's the gown. Please undress except for your lingerie."

I undressed from my clothes- a white, black, pink, purple, and blue sweater with geometric aztec prints, black skinny jeans and pink uggs. After getting into the gown, Dr. Reynolds asked me,

"So what seems to be the problem?"

I said,

"I've been having a lot of symptoms- I have a lot of anxiety and crying spells without even knowing why, panic attacks, I've been losing weight, I get nauseous and I don't have much of an appetite, recently my mouth has had ulcers on it, I'm tired all the time, I have frequent headaches that come with head tremors, I have chest pain and it hurts to breathe, I have high fevers, I have sensitivity to being cold, I have to pee a lot and I have blood in my urine."

Dr. Reynolds picked up the little light, looking in my eyes and she said,

"I see you have this butterfly rash on your face."

"Yeah, I do."

She listened to my heart with the stethoscope and looked in my throat. She said,

"Yeah, I see the ulcers in your mouth. If there is blood in your urine, we should do a urine test."

She reached into the cupboard and pulled out a cup. I did feel the need to pee and I gently took the cup and went into the bathroom and sure enough, there was blood in my piss. It wasn't due to my period. I put the cap on the cup I had just pissed into and sealed it shut and washed my hands and left the bathroom. FUCK- I had a head rush, it came with a head tremor again and my head was aching and I had to stand outside the door, while using my hand that wasn't holding a cup of piss, and my dominant hand was holding the doorknob.

I walked back in and I said,

"I have the urine."

I handed her the cup and she said,

"Thank you. We also need to do a blood draw on you and we need to check your blood pressure and your temperature."

She wrapped the cuff around my arm and my blood pressure was one hundred and four over ninety-three. My temperature was ninety-eight point six.

"Temperature's normal. So we can do the blood test. You can change back into your clothes and then go straight down to lab."

I said,

"OK."

I changed back into my clothes and my mom went to the elevator. I held my mom's hand and nuzzled just below her shoulder.

"I hope I don't have it serious. It's wishful thinking, I know."

My mom kissed the top of my head and she said,

"I hope so, too. I want you to be OK and get the treatment you need."

As we went to the lab, a nurse gave me a bottle of Juicy Juice Apple Juice and a large chocolate chip cookie. Juicy Juice, I felt four years old again just hearing those words. I finished them both up in ten minutes and so they could do my blood test and so I wouldn't faint and I would replenish my blood sugar. When I got back home, I said,

"Hey, Mom, I'm going to go rest in my room."

My mom said,

"OK."

I grabbed my blanket and snuggled up with some of the stuffed animals I had. I had set my phone on my nightstand and I heard it ding and I picked it up. I saw I had a Facebook friend request from Austin Moon- the Austin Moon who I'd crushed hard on during freshman year. The Austin Moon who had stepped in when that asshole was catcalling me and touching my chest. The Austin Moon who consoled me when I had that panic attack.

Austin's profile picture was a picture of him and an adorable toddler with blonde hair, chubby cheeks and large brown eyes and the two were laying on a bed while he was kissing the toddler on the cheek. The toddler had a blue and orange pacifier in his mouth and he had a bunny rabbit at his side. I was very anxious to meet Austin's son because he was adorable. My profile picture was just me in red pajamas with white polka dots and black thick framed glasses. Later that day, I saw my doctor had emailed me the test results from the urine test and blood test- I had something called _Systemic Lupus_ _Erythematosus_.

What the hell was Systemic Lupus Erythematosus? Wonderful- my anxiety started to act up again. I hit the home button on my phone and said,

"Siri, look up Systemic Lupus Erythematosus."

What I saw next made me feel like the rug had been pulled out from underneath me. Systemic Lupus Erythematosus, which was commonly known as Lupus, was an autoimmune disease where the body attacks healthy tissue in many parts of the body. It was a lot like cancer- a disease that was taking the lives of way too many people.

I put my phone down and cried myself to sleep. I couldn't believe I was _terminally ill_. Would I die? Would I live? So many questions were running through my head.

 **OMG Ally has Lupus! How will her parents and her friends react? Will she get the treatment she needs? Read to find out and if you like the story, don't be afraid to favorite, follow and review! Love my fans!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUSTIN:**

I looked at some old pictures on my computer of Brooke and I. One picture was of us right before senior prom at my parents' house with Dez and his girlfriend, Carrie Lainfield. Carrie had on a baby blue dress and Dez's tie matched her dress, while my tie was black and Brooke's dress was black. Another picture was of the photo booth- Brooke had a gold plastic tiara on and I was pretending to kiss her hand, another picture was of me in a Dr. Seuss hat and her in nerdy glasses, in the third picture, she was kissing my cheek and in the last picture, I had a nifty disguise on and she was pointing to me. During senior year, my relationship with Brooke was a little more official before we broke up for good.

Another picture was of Brooke and I at graduation- we were in our caps and gowns and I had my arm around her. Another picture was a few weeks after graduation when Brooke and I went skinny dipping in the lake at Venetian Pool Coral Gables (nothing beyond Brooke's shoulders were visible though). In another, we were on a date to Dave and Buster's and eating the carnivore pizzadilla. In another picture, it was when Brooke was about three months pregnant with Isaac and I had my hands around her waist while her hands were on her pregnant belly. We found out we were having a boy when she was seventeen weeks.

In another picture was of me in the hospital room with Brooke while we were delivering Isaac Emerson (my great grandfather's name was Emerson Moon and he died just a few weeks before Isaac was born) Moon and I was holding him for the first time. I knew I was going to have a tight bond with him because when he was born, he held onto my finger and when I gave him his first sponge bath, that was when the bond between him and me got started. There was a picture that my mom had taken of me rubbing baby lotion on him and we sometimes would nap together. By the time Isaac was two months old, Brooke and I started having issues- I think it started with her having postpartum depression but she was looking for answers in all the wrong places- she started smoking marijuana, smoking crack with her friends and the last straw was when she was having sex with that guy and then we broke up for good. But the only things worse than her cheating on me were when she ignored Isaac in the crib to smoke weed and crack and drink and watch porn and have sex with sketchy guys and when she was arrested was drunk driving and drug possession.

I felt sorry for Isaac that he didn't have a mother who cared about him because everyone deserves a mother who loved them unconditionally, and he wasn't even two years old yet. But I was still there to teach him, love him and cuddle him. I didn't like that Brooke cheated on me and neglected our son for drugs and alcohol and sexual promiscuity, but I felt kind of sorry for her too- she didn't get to see his milestones- learning to walk, in fact he was a very early walker. He started standing and crawling at eight months and then he started walking at eleven months and now he was walking and running and loved to roam around the apartment, and by the time he was crawling he didn't want to be picked up and cuddled all the time anymore and instead he wanted to be down and roam the apartment.

But for me, being a dad was about so much more than just feeding and bathing and making sure he was taken care of like a plant- it was about giving him you. Giving your child you was the best thing you could give them. I felt some slight patting on my leg and I looked down to see Isaac before me and he was holding his teddy bear and his bunny rabbit and I picked him up, putting him on my lap. I whispered,

"Hi, buddy,"

And I kissed him on the top of his blonde hair. Isaac came a little closer and he was trying to give me a kiss. He put his laps against my face and he didn't press but he said,

"Mwah."

"You trying to give Daddy kisses?"

I puckered my lips together and I said,

"Do this with your lips,"

Isaac puckered his lips and I said,

"Now touch Daddy with your lips."

He kissed me on the lips and I kissed him on his cheek. I felt a vibration in my pocket under my ass and I pulled out my phone and saw I was getting a FaceTime request from Ally. My phone was a jet black iPhone 7 covered in a green camouflage case and my lockscreen was a picture of me standing outside of the Zoo Miami entrance, in aviator sunglasses while I was with my sister Leah and I was holding Isaac's stroller, while he was sleeping in his stroller covered in blankets and sucking his pacifier just a few months ago when I went to Zoo Miami with my parents, my son and my sister, while my background was Isaac in his costume from last halloween- he was cub Simba from _The Lion King_ and he was drinking his bottle. I answered Ally on FaceTime and I said,

"Hey, beautiful."

She said,

"Hi, Austin."

Isaac was looking at my phone and he said,

"Hi."

"Hi," was one of his favorite things to say to people. Ally smiled.

"Hi, what's your name?"

I said,

"Isaac."

Ally smiled.

"Isaac. How old are you, Isaac?"

I asked my son in a playful voice,

"How old are you, buddy?"

Isaac held up one finger. I said,

"Yes, you're one. You're so smart."

I kissed my son on the cheek and he climbed off the sofa and started to toddle around the apartment, like he loved to do, and Ally said,

"Your son looks like you."

I laughed.

"Aw, thank you. I'm glad you called. How are you doing?"

She giggled a little which was an immediate indicator she was in some kind of emotional state.

"Honestly, I could be better. I got my problem diagnosed and I have Lupus, which is like cancer's ugly stepsister."

I asked,

"Lupus? As in the sickness that that old Disney Channel girl, what's her name again- Selena Gomez has?"

When I was younger, I used to watch Selena Gomez's old Disney Channel show _Wizards of Waverly Place_. I was about thirteen when the show premiered and it made for a good guilty pleasure and my sister loved it when she was younger. It made me a fan of Selena Gomez, too, and when I heard she had Lupus, it broke my heart. Now Ally had Lupus, and I was hoping she'd get the treatment that she needed and deserved.

 **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Fun fact- Selena Gomez having Lupus and getting a kidney transplant from Francia Raísa was what inspired me to write this story)**

Ally looked at me sadly, clearly trying not to cry in front of me.

"Yeah. I'm exhausted because I cried myself to sleep twice yesterday because of it and as you can tell, I'm not doing a very good job of coming to terms with it."

I said,

"There's no wrong way of coming to terms with trauma. As long as you have people to stand by you and support you."

Ally smiled a little and she giggled a little.

"You're right."

"I promise, I'm never going to leave you. I'm going to stand by you and be there when you need me."

The pretty girl smiled.

"Thanks, Austin."

 **OK Chapter 4 is all done! If you guys like the story remember to favorite, follow and review! Love you all to the moon and back!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUSTIN:**

I was at work, and I looked at my watch. It was five minutes until six o'clock and my sister, Leah, had decided to meet me for dinner. I found my manager in his office, and I knocked on the door, despite it being open. Ironically enough, my manager's name was Dick. I said,

"Um, hey, Dick,"

He looked up from his computer.

"I'm going to go on my dinner break. I'll be back in a while."

"Um, OK, Austin. Just remember to clock out and then clock back in."

I said,

"Yes, sir."

I had been working at Dick's Sporting Goods for about five years, so since I was eighteen, and I made fifteen dollars an hour. Sometimes I worked nights, other times during the day. I wasn't one of those kids whose parents pressured them to go to college and I didn't move out until I found out Brooke was pregnant with Isaac. I went to clock in and clock out and I saw Leah climb out of an Uber. I said,

"Hey, Leah,"

She smiled at me and she said,

"Hi, Austin,"

And the two of us embraced. Leah giggled and she said,

"I love your hugs."

I said,

"I love you, too."

We had decided on a nearby Panera. I got a Frontega Chicken Panini sandwich and a ceasar salad and a San Pellegrino Orange Soda and she got a grilled cheese sandwich, a greek salad and a blood orange soda. She found us a table and she asked me,

"So, Austin? What's been going on?"

I said,

"All's well with Isaac. He's walking around the apartment a lot and he gets into a lot."

"He does that with Mom and Dad too. He loves to climb the stairs, which made them get baby gates, but Mom, she distracts him with peek-a-boo or patty-cake. Dad plays with him, too."

My parents both worked- my dad was a doctor at South Miami Hospital at Miami Rescue Mission Clinic and my mom was a fourth grade teacher at Southside Elementary School. My sister and I were seven and a half years apart and we were very close. I said,

"Speaking of Mom and Dad, should we send them a selfie?"

My sister smiled.

"That's a great idea."

She took her phone from the pocket of her black Roxy hoodie covered in purple, pink, red, orange and yellow stripes, and the purple Roxy heart. Her phone was a gold iPhone 6 with a Fifth Harmony collage case and she snapped the picture. Fifth Harmony was her favorite band, and she had tons of the merchandise, she had all the songs on her phone and she had posters of them in her room. Actually, to say she loved Fifth Harmony was really an understatement- she was preoccupied with Fifth Harmony. Her other favorite bands were Twenty-One pilots, Fall Out Boy and Five seconds of Summer.

But by the time you reached the age of twelve, specifically if you were a girl, you always went through that stage where you had a crazed fan obsession with a famous person and then between the age of seventeen and nineteen, you grew out of it. For me, my celebrity crush was Nina Dobrev- she was the only reason I watched _The Vampire Diaries_. I asked,

"So, Leah, what's been going on in your life?"

Leah told me,

"You know Ethan Maxwell, who I have a crush on?"

"Yeah."

My sister said,

"He told me that he wants to meet me for a movie this weekend and asked me for my number!"

I said,

"Oh my god, that's great, Leah! What movie?"

" _Black Panther_. I'm so excited!"

I was a big fan of Marvel, in fact I preferred it over DC to be honest. Marvel was one of my sister's favorite things ever, besides _Stranger Things_ on Netflix, _Riverdale_ , _Big Bang Theory, 13 Reasons Why_ , _Rick and Morty_ , _Legion_ , _The Bold Type_ , _Jane The Virgin,_ Fall Out Boy, Five seconds of summer, Twenty-one pilots and Fifth Harmony, of course.

"And Mom and Dad already know about it."

The waitress brought us our food and I said,

"Thank you."

My sister took a bite of her sandwich and she said,

"Don't worry, Dad didn't become all strict Daddy."

I was surprised. Not just because Leah's crush was a senior while she was only a sophomore, but you know how fathers can be with their daughters getting love interests, especially older men. I took a bite of my food and I said,

"Speaking of love interests, I think I'm rebounding from Brooke."

"Who is she?"

I said,

"Her name is Ally. She's beautiful, really nice, really sweet and needs someone to lean on. She was recently diagnosed with Lupus."

My sister was eating more of her food and she swallowed.

"That's really sad. Isn't that the illness Selena Gomez has?"

I said,

"Yeah."

She took a sip of her drink and asked,

"How did you guys meet?"

I said,

"We go to the same school. She was being catcalled by some asshole who was touching her breasts after she told him to stop and making sexual comments about her breasts and her ass."

"That's not cool,"

My sister said.

"No, it's not."

Leah was chewing more of her food and she swallowed and wiped her lips.

"Austin, you truly are one to admire. You raise Isaac singlehandedly, you go to school and you work, too."

"Thanks. I mean, it's a lot to take on, but I'd much rather have to deal with three commitments than leave Isaac with Brooke."

My sister rolled her blue eyes.

"Oh. Her. Your psychotic ex-girlfriend who cheated on you and seemed to care more about getting high and drinking more than her son."

"We were one of those annoying couples who broke up and got back together, broke up and got back together, broke up and got back together."

I was still eating and then I said,

"I do feel kind of bad for Brooke, though. She did drugs because of her postpartum depression but what pissed me off was when she left Isaac in the crib and paid no attention while he was crying in the crib and when was driving while intoxicated and could potentially have killed somebody."

My sister said,

"Good that you broke up what that psycho bitch."


	6. Chapter 6

**ALLY:**

I was watching from the window, waiting for Austin to take me to my doctor's appointment. After about fifteen minutes, I saw a white jaguar XF pull up in front of my house, and out walked Austin, in aviator sunglasses, balancing Isaac on his hip. I heard the doorbell ring and I opened the door. I said,

"Hey,"

Austin said to me,

"You look very pretty."

"Thank you."

Isaac said,

"Hi,"

I said,

"Hi, Isaac."

He then said,

"Mwah,"

Even though he pronounced it as "Ma."

Austin laughed.

"Are you trying to give Ally a kiss?"

I leaned in and then I got a kiss from Austin's toddler. In the car, Austin asked me,

"How do you feel?"

I said,

"I'm so nervous. I really appreciate you coming with me, Austin, but I'd like to ask- don't you have anything better to do?"

Austin chuckled.

"I have things to do, but they're not better, and they can wait."

"You're like a knight in shining armor,"

I said, exaggerating a Marilyn Monroe voice and I leaned over the compartment between the driver's seat and passenger seat to see Isaac drinking from a sippy cup.

"Did you bring any things for Isaac to occupy himself with?"

"Yeah. They're in his diaper bag, I always bring toys with me if I have to bring him on an errand because if I don't, he gets bored and he gets fussy. I also have snacks with me, because he wakes up between six and seven every morning and I have him eat as soon as he gets up and I feed him a snack between nine and ten."

"You're a good dad."

At the hospital, we got into the waiting room and we had thirty minutes to spare. I went to check in desk to sign in and the receptionist handed me the questions to answer. I watched as Austin pulled a plush baby, a V-Tech Turn and Learn driver toy and a little container with goldfish and cheerios from the diaper bag. I gave the receptionist back the clipboard and I sat down as Isaac was holding a handful of the cheerios and goldfish and he fed me the handful and as he was eating the snack, he was looking at me and he scooped up more goldfish and cheerios and fed me the handful. When he was done with that snack, he crawled over to me and crawled up on my lap. I whispered,

"Aww, you want a snuggle? Hi."

He nuzzled into my chest and I allowed him to touch my face and smush my cheeks together and I could hear Austin laugh.

"Are you playing with Ally? Yeah?"

I then lifted Isaac up, raising him up and down and I would say,

"Up!"

He laughed when I did that. I was holding the toddler close to me and I said,

"He looks so much like you."

Austin laughed.

"Aww, thanks."

A nurse came into the waiting room and she said,

"Dawson, Allison Catalina?"

I said,

"That's me."

Austin and I stood up, and Austin put Isaac's toys back into the diaper bag and he picked him up, carrying him over and the nurse took my height and weight (I had lost five more pounds) and she took the thermometer from the pocket of her scrub pants and stuck it in my ear. She showed me the thermometer. It said 99.8 degrees.

"Low grade fever."

She told me,

"Hold out your arm and relax."

She wrapped the cuff around my arm and turned it on.

"BP is 162 over 93. I see you have a butterfly rash on your face."

I sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do. I have a sickness called Lupus."

The nurse said,

"I hope you can find the treatment you need."

I said,

"Yeah, me too."

She lead me to the exam room and handed me a gown.

"Take everything off but your bra and your underwear."

The nurse walked out of the room and Austin asked me,

"Do you need me to look away while you disrobe in front of me and my one-year-old?"

I said,

"No, I'm not _that_ modest."

I was pretty modest and I didn't usually get aroused, but I was starting to get horny after the nurse had asked me to undress down to my bra and underwear when my potential boyfriend was in the room. I took off my sweater, my tank top and my jeans and my shoes and Austin was just watching, and he appeared in a trance as I was getting into the gown. I was glad he had tried to distract his son by giving him his phone and earbuds.

"I'm sorry if that was awkward for you, Austin,"

I said.

Austin chuckled. He said to me,

"What? You think I've never seen girls in bras and underwear before? I'm not exactly a virgin."

To change the subject because now this was really awkward, I asked,

"What's that Isaac's doing on your phone?"

Austin said,

"Watching _Paw Patrol_. His favorite show. Another thing I do when I'm out running errands and I have to bring him with me, I give him my phone as another way to keep him from pitching a fit."

"You're a good Dad."

Dr. Reynolds walked in and she said to me,

"Good morning, Ms. Dawson. How are you?"

I said,

"I'm fine, I guess."

She obviously wanted to have a little bit of fun as she glanced over at Austin and Isaac.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

I said,

"Um, not exactly."

Austin said,

"She asked me to come with her."

My doctor laughed. She handed me a cup and she told me,

"I'd like you to try to go."

I went into the bathroom and peed into the cup and once again, there was blood in my pee. I handed her the cup.

 **More of Ally's checkup will be in the next chapter. Also, remember** _ **My Family, Your Family**_ **, my previous A &A story? I'm writing a sequel called **_**Ups & Downs,**_ **so if you want to read that, I encourage you to do so. Love you guys to the moon and back!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALLY:**

Dr. Reynolds took the cup of piss with blood in it from me and she asked me to sit back up on the table. She took the stethoscope from around her neck and told me,

"Breathe in,"

I breathed in.

"And breathe out."

I exhaled. I looked over in the corner of the room to see Austin slightly grimacing while holding Isaac. He said to me,

"Ally, I'm going to be back in a few minutes. I'm going to change Isaac real fast."

I said,

"OK."

I could hear Austin mutter,

"I can't wait until you're old enough to be potty trained."

I saw Austin pick Isaac up, placing him on his hip and then he picked up the diaper bag and walked out of the exam room. My doctor picked up a light, flashing a light on my face.

"Looks like that rash is getting worse."

I said,

"Yeah it is."

"After we're done here, you should go to the pharmacy and pick up some cream for it. If you're going out in the sun, you must apply and reapply sunscreen."

I saw Austin come back in with Isaac on his hip and the diaper bag on his shoulder, and then he closed the door behind him and he sat in the nearby chair, holding the toddler on his lap. The doctor picked up a light, flashing it in my eyes and I shielded them. Holy fuck was that a bright light. I squirmed a little and my eye watered a little. My doctor said to me,

"I think you're going to need a blood draw, too."

I said,

"OK."

I changed out of the gown and got back into my clothes and Austin was just standing in the middle of the room, holding the toddler on his hip and with the diaper bag on his shoulder. I got dizzy and then pushed against the door.

"Are you OK?"

Austin asked me.

"I hope so. I just feel a little lightheaded. Unfortunately I need a blood draw today."

I said,

"I should probably get you down to labs."

Isaac had his arms around Austin's neck and he started saying,

"Dada."

"Dada? Yeah, I'm your dada."

I smiled as I watched Isaac gently pat Austin's face and push his cheeks together. The three of us walked out of the elevator and we saw a guy with a service golden retriever and little Isaac was pointing to the dog and saying,

"Daddy!"

Austin was saying to him,

"Yeah, you like his dog."

"Yeah."

I said to Austin,

"He's very perceptive for a fifteen-month-old."

The sexy blonde laughed.

"I read to him and I play learning and language games with him and he loves it."

Austin asked me,

"Hey, Ally, other than your doctor's appointment, do you have any plans today?"

This made me tremble with anticipation. I knew too well what was going to follow the "Do you have any plans?" if I answered yes. If fourteen or fifteen-year-old me had been asked that by Austin Moon, I would have danced around like I just won the lottery. Of course, when I was fourteen and fifteen, I had mindless yet adorable preteen fantasies about him asking me out, him bringing me my glass slipper or kissing me after I fell into a poisoned apple induced coma. But then there was a spoilsport voice in my head that would say,

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

I said,

"No, I'm free. I have a lot of time on my hands because I'm only taking three classes at school and I don't always get homework and I don't have a job. A lot of time on my hands sometimes gets boring, and to be quite honest, kind of lonely."

He said,

"Great. Because I thought we could go get Starbucks or something after your blood draw, my treat, and then I could bring you to my house and we could cuddle and watch Netflix or Hulu or something. Isaac will probably go down for his nap around twelve, twelve thirty."

The toddler yawned as he nuzzled on his dad's shoulder. Austin said,

"I think he's getting ready for nap time right about now."

I laughed as I went to sit in the chair and the nurse gave me a bottle of apple juice and a cookie and I ate the cookie and the juice and Austin was standing right in front of me while he was balancing Isaac on his hip and he saw the nurse stick the needle in my arm and he was pointing and saying,

"Ally hurt."

He pronounced it as "Awwy", but I wasn't going to critique how a toddler would pronounce my name.

Austin whispered,

"No, buddy. They're not going to hurt Ally."

The nurse covered where she pricked me, which was on the inside of my elbow, in a pink band-aid with Princess Aurora from _Sleeping Beauty_ on it.

"I borrowed some band-aids from pediatrics."

I said,

"That's perfectly fine. Anything that suppresses the bleeding from my blood draw. I'll give this to your doctor and you should get the results within seventy-two hours."

"Alright."

Austin helped me up and he asked me,

"How do you feel? Are you dizzy?"

I said,

"No, I'm fine."

He said to me,

"Where do you want to go to lunch?"

I said,

"I'm in the mood for Dairy Queen."

The hot blonde said to me,

"You're the one who had to pee in a cup and had to get a blood draw, you get to pick."

Girls needed and deserved more guys like Austin. He walked me over to the car and put Isaac in the car seat and we drove up to Dairy Queen, I got a cheeseburger, a side salad and a Strawberry Banana Julius smoothie, Austin got himself a cheeseburger and the biggest thing of fries I'd ever seen and a Strawberry Banana Julius smoothie. He drove me to a building called The Atlantic Doral and I asked,

"Is this your home?"

Austin said to me,

"Yeah."

I said,

"You can get the food, I'll carry the baby."

"OK."

I opened the door and I opened the door to Austin's car, and carried Isaac on my hip, while he was holding his sippy cup and Austin had the diaper bag on his shoulder, grabbing three plates and I watched him put Isaac in the high chair, refilling the sippy cup with milk and he was eating some of the fries that Austin had bought and more of the cheerios and goldfish from the container. As my love interest and I were eating, we both were watching the toddler eating and I said,

"I love how he feeds himself."

Austin laughed.

"He started doing that around nine months."

We finished eating and Austin said,

"OK, Isaac, it's time for your nap."

I watched him put Isaac in the crib and cover him with a blanket and we went to cuddle up on the sofa under a sherpa blanket.

 **7th chapter done! I think Austin and Ally are getting closer and closer every minute! I hope you guys enjoyed! I also will work more on the sequel to** _ **My Family**_ **,** _ **Your Family**_ **. Favorite, follow and review if you like the story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUSTIN:**

Isaac had already gone down for his nap and I had been cuddling Ally on the sofa for about ten minutes now. I was destined to know more about who she was as person. Ally was beautiful, even more on the inside than she was on the outside, and just knowing her name wasn't enough for me. I had to know so much more about her. I kissed her temple and I asked her,

"What are some of the things you like to do in your free time?"

Ally said,

"Well, I like to read books, I like to take warm baths, I like to watch Netflix, Hulu and Amazon Prime, I like to snuggle up with blankets or stuffed animals and I like to hang out with friends. What do you do for fun?"

I said,

"When I'm not at work, I like to hang out with friends and family, play and cuddle with Isaac, watch TV and work out."

The pretty girl beside me giggled.

"Makes sense because you have very hard muscles."

I laughed.

"You're so cute. What do you like to watch on TV?"

Ally said,

"My favorite TV shows are _Riverdale_ , _Downton Abbey_ , _Jane The Virgin_ , _Bold Type_ , _Friends_ , _Stranger Things_ , _American Vandal_ , _Game of Thrones_ , _Grey's Anatomy_ , _Glee_ and _Andi Mack_. Disney Channel is my guilty pleasure."

I said,

"For me, my favorites are _Riverdale_ , _Two and a half men_ , _Friends_ , _Stranger Things_ , _SpongeBob Squarepants_ , _How I met your mother, Walking Dead_ , _American Vandal_ , _Orange is the new black_ , _Rick and Morty_ , _South Park_ , _American Dad_ and _Family Guy_. For me as far guilty pleasures go, mine is Nickelodeon and Disney Channel."

Ally snuggled closer to me.

"My favorite Disney Channel shows are _Hannah Montana_ , _Lizzie McGuire_ , _That's So Raven_ and _Kim Possible_. Once in a blue moon did I watch Nickelodeon as a kid, I watched the OG cartoons like _SpongeBob_ , _CatDog_ , _Rugrats,_ but I loved _Powerpuff Girls_. I was obsessed with _Powerpuff Girls_. The original, not the reboot."

I shuddered.

"Oh god. The reboot is horrible. I've only seen about six episodes and the one where they're twerking and look like they're tripping on acid haunts my nightmares."

"Me too. What's your favorite movie?",

Ally asked me.

"Almost anything Disney, _Animal House_ , _Grown-Ups_ , _The Hangover_ , _The 40-year-old virgin_ , _Knocked Up_ , _Sausage Party,_ _Neighbors_ , _Pitch Perfect_ , Anything Marvel, Anything _Jackass_ and for a guilty pleasure, the Friedberg and Seltzer movies."

"What Friedberg and Seltzer movie?"

"Either _Vampires Suck_ or _The Starving Games_. What movies do you like?"

The pretty girl cuddling me said,

"I really like anything Disney- my favorites being a tie between _The Little Mermaid_ and _Mulan_ , _Legally Blonde_ , _Easy A_ , _The DUFF_ , _Spring Breakers, Lala Land_ and _The Hunger Games_. A guilty pleasure for me is _Twilight._ "

I laughed.

"I like your taste in guilty pleasures."

I hadn't cuddled with any girl in a while. Brooke, when she had her postpartum issues, was very withdrawn and very rarely did we have sex. Her postpartum depression had a very negative effect on our relationship. I was very focused on bills, my studies and raising Isaac. So focused on that that I very rarely took time for myself, because I had that thought in my head that if I had time for myself, I was being selfish.

I whispered to Ally,

"You seriously have no idea how beautiful you are."

Ally said,

"If I have no idea how beautiful I am, you have no idea how cute you are. Back in high school, I would go to your swim practices just to have an excuse to look at your six-pack."

"You're so cute."

"I was just lucky Brooke never caught me."

I laughed.

"That was one of the worst things about her- she was very possessive of me. She pretty much threatened any girl or homosexual guy who came near me."

She asked,

"Is she homophobic?"

"No. Or at least I don't think she is."

I kissed Ally on the top of her brown, caramel and blonde ombre curly hair. Curls were just her style. Her large brown doe eyes highlighted her face. It didn't matter that she had a rash on her face- she was one of the most gorgeous women I had ever seen. I had been snuggling Ally for an hour and a half and I said,

"I should probably check on Isaac."

"OK,"

Ally said. She followed me to his room, and Isaac was standing up in his crib with his pacifier in his mouth. I walked into Isaac's room. I said,

"Someone's awake."

Ally said,

"Well this is the cutest nursery I'd ever seen."

I felt my son's diaper. It felt kind of wet so I laid him on the table to change him and then when I put him down, where he walked over to his toy box and opened it. He had just learned how to open doors and I was incredibly impressed at how he was able to get his toy box open without pinching his fingers and he pulled out the shape sorter out, handing it to Ally. The girl asked,

"Is this your toy?"

My son said to Ally,

"Yeah. Play."

I sat beside Ally on the floor as she opened the shape sorter. I said,

"Sometimes when Isaac wants my attention, he brings me one of his toys."

She laughed. Ally's laugh was the cutest laugh. She asked my son,

"Whose turn is it?"

Isaac handed her a star shaped peg and she said,

"It's Ally's turn? OK."

She was obviously trying to play with Isaac as she held the star peg over the circle hole. She pointed to the star hole and then the circle hole, asking,

"Does it go here, or _here_?"

He pointed to the star shaped hole and Ally was saying to him,

"Yes! It does go here, doesn't it?"

I cooed at my son,

"You're so smart."

And I came over and kissed him on the cheek. She asked me,

"Do you play games with him like this very often, Austin?"

I said,

"Yeah. It's one of my favorite things to do."

 **Chapter 8 down! Hope you guys liked it! Follow, favorite and review if you like the story! Love you guys ;) :***


	9. Chapter 9

**ALLY:**

I was laying on my bed because I felt very melancholy, without even knowing what I was sad about, and I felt _dead_ , to be honest. I had no appetite at all and my nausea had hit me like a ton of bricks. I just pulled up my orange, pink and purple _Hannah Montana_ blanket up to my chin, snuggling up with my pillows and stuffed animals. My hair was in a messy top knot and I was in lounge clothes. I just looked at my bedroom door, and I heard my phone go off. It was an email from the hospital.

My doctor had emailed me the results of my blood draw and urine test. I saw a reason to feel anxious and depressed- the results said that my one of my kidneys were failing. Oh fuck- not again. My heart started to beat so fast that I could hear it, I now was very cold, my hands felt very numb and were tingling, I now was shaking, I couldn't breathe and I had this sense of terror. I stood up way too fast and I felt dizzy again. I stood up again and my mom came out saying,

"Ally? There you are."

"Mom!"

I said, my breathing getting faster and harder. I was fighting to be able to breathe again and not to cry. My mom held me by my shoulders.

"Sweetie, are you having a panic attack?"

I said,

"Yeah. I-I-I-I g-g-got an e-email from the d-d-doctor, and she d-d-did a t-test on me and I-I-I…"

"You what?"

"I-I-I f-found out th-th-that m-my k-k-k-kidney is f-f-failing."

My mom was saying,

"Here, you're OK. Just try to breathe."

I tried to breathe, from my abdomen and not my chest.

"Here, you're fine, Ally. Relax your muscles."

The breathing and muscles surprisingly seemed to work. I didn't have an emotional outburst. I didn't launch into any tirades. I didn't start crying. Also I managed to be calmed within only five minutes and that was a milestone. My mom asked me,

"How are you now?"

I said,

"I'm fine. My sickness is making me panic a lot. I have panic attacks and I cry or I feel anxious a lot, and I don't like that part of me."

My mom kissed the side of my head.

"I don't blame you, honey. Anxiety takes a lot out of people."

"You can say that again, Mom. But on the positives, I think Austin likes me."

"Austin? Like Austin Moon, the boy you crushed on circa ninth grade?"

"There's only one Austin Moon I know. This week, I got to have lunch with him after my doctor appointment and I got to play with his toddler."

"That's right- Austin has a toddler. Who's the toddler's mom?"

"Isaac's mom is Austin's now ex-girlfriend throughout high school. He broke up with her for good after he came home from work one night and she was going all the way with another guy. Austin got full custody of his son when Brooke got arrested."

"Sounds like Austin deserves full custody of his son."

"The fact that he has a toddler makes him even more attractive."

I got a text from Austin, that was in the form of a video of Isaac standing up in his crib and he was waving and saying,

"Hi, Ally."

God he was so cute. Austin and Isaac were both cute in their own ways- Austin was sexy cute and Isaac was toddler cute. I said,

"Hi. I'm so glad you texted me. I have something to tell you."

Austin texted me,

"What's going on? You good?"

I said,

"I got the test results from my blood test and urine test. One of my kidneys is failing and I need a kidney transplant."

"What? That's awful."

"Yeah I know."

"Why don't I donate my kidney to you?"

Austin suggested. I was flabbergasted.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi guys! Sorry the chapter is so short I wanted this chapter have a very suspenseful moment! I can't believe Austin suggested to donate his kidney to her! What's going to happen? Read the next chapter to find out! If you like the story remember to follow, favorite and review! Love you all 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUSTIN:**

I couldn't believe it. Ally had said her kidney was failing. I could believe even less that I had offered my kidney to her. I mean, I didn't feel guilty about offering my kidney to her, but I had never offered to save someone's life before. She texted me back saying,

"I don't know what to say. Austin, that's generous af, but you don't have to make such a big gesture."

"Have to? I want to."

She texted me back saying,

"If you want to, you can."

I could always have a kidney replacement anyway. I had no work and no school today and my homework was done and it was raining cats and dogs out so I decided to have just a cuddle day with Isaac. He had woken up from his nap about ten minutes ago and he was laying on my side and he had his Simba plush, his stuffed baby, his puppy, his bunny rabbit and his teddy bear and he was covered up by a blue blanket with a puppy on it (my son loved dogs, especially puppies and he had about three or four blankets but the one with the puppy on it was his favorite. He called it "baby."). Disney (Mickey Mouse and _The Lion King_ particularly) was one of my son's favorite things ever besides _Paw Patrol_ , _Llama Llama_ on Netflix (it was based on the cutest books that Leah loved when she was little) about a young anthropomorphic llama and his friends and family, Dr. Seuss, _Sesame Street_ , _Puppy Dog Pals_ , _Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood_ and even _SpongeBob Squarepants_. For the most part, the programming he watched was pretty tolerable, but my personal favorite was _SpongeBob Squarepants_.

In fact, today was so lazy that neither of us bothered getting out of pajamas. I had a green hoodie over long sleeved white thermal shirt and blue and plaid pajama pants while Isaac's were gray, yellow and blue ones- the shirt was gray with yellow on the neckline and the cuffs of the sleeves were yellow and it had a yellow, blue and gray dump truck with a blue bear in a gray hard hat driving the truck and blue pajama pants with yellow and gray dump trucks and excavators and yellow cuffs on the pants. I rubbed my son's blonde hair as he was looking into my eyes while sucking his pacifier. I said to him,

"You seriously don't know how much I love you."

I kissed him on the cheekbone. I then heard my phone vibrating- I saw a number I didn't recognize. I said,

"Austin Moon?"

"Hi, Austin. Remember me?"

I recognized her voice immediately. It was someone I couldn't believe- Brooke Carter. My ex-girlfriend. My ex who cheated on me by screwing another guy. My ex who treated our son like she didn't even care about him and clearly cared more about pot smoking, crack smoking and coke snorting and drinking about her own son, and who I was surprised wasn't pregnant again because she had had sex with so many guys.

I said,

"I thought you were in prison, Brooke."

Believe it or not, arrests and arrest warrants were pretty common in Brooke's family (she was the third of four kids) Her dad, Robert, was in jail for armed robbery, drugs, drunk driving, statutory rape and battery and he abused her, her mom, Kirsten, her two sisters, Hayley and Meaghan, her brother, Jake, and her dad had molested her when she was seven. Her brother Jake, the second kid, was currently in jail for statutory rape, drugs, drunk driving, sexual harassment and bullying. Meaghan, the oldest kid, had been arrested for prostitution, drugs, stealing and drunk driving. Hayley was the youngest and she was in my sister Leah's biology and English classes and according to Leah, Hayley cried a lot, cut herself, had low self-esteem and talked about killing herself a lot and was very withdrawn. Kirsten was just the victim of her ex-husband and how she wanted the best for her children.

Brooke was laughing maniacally on the phone.

"I got out."

"How'd you get out of prison that easily?"

My ex-girlfriend once again laughed. When Brooke laughed, she sounded like a cross between a hyena and modern SpongeBob, both after a helium and marijuana overdose. It was perfectly pitched to awaken a sleeping baby.

"I got released early for good behavior. Like Bryce Tarnman, except I drove drunk and beat the shit out of a cop."

Bryce Tarnman. I swear to fuck, every time I heard his name or saw his face, I wanted to punch him in the face. Bryce Tarnman was basically this UCLA student who was a swimmer and he would have graduated back in 2016 from UCLA, but he spiked the drink of a girl named Antonia Gutierrez, causing him to rape her behind a trash bin, a recycling bin and a compost bin. Rape was a crime that would get you about ten to fifteen, hell maybe even twenty years in prison- but not this guy. His parents were rich as hell and they narrowed him down to six months and then he only got three months because he was let out early from his jail sentence for "good behavior" but it was obviously because he was rich and white and he recently had to register as a sex offender which he thought was unfair.

 **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: See the parallel there? Bryce Tarnman is basically this story's Brock Turner)**

Bullshit. How did Brooke get released early from a crime that often gives you five years, but Brooke only got ten months? I said,

"It doesn't matter that you got out early for good behavior. You still picked drugs over son. You still boned another guy in front of me."

"He's just as much my child as yours, Austin! You have to share custody with me!"

I had never heard anyone scream as loud as Brooke was screeching right now and safe to say, it was pretty hard on my ears.

"I don't when you seem to value drugs over your child and when you ignore him while he cries for you in the crib."

I hung up on her. God I hated that _TWAT_. Yup. I went there. I called my psychotic, drug addicted ex-girlfriend a twat.

Isaac was just looking at me with his large brown eyes that matched my own and I got up from my spot and scooped him up, and I got his blankie from the spot he was laying in before, covering the back of him from the neck and shoulders down, and he was nuzzling his head right below my shoulder.

A few days later, I had dropped Isaac off at the Miami Dade daycare and Ally was sitting on the table of the doctor's office. She was tightly gripping my hand as she was waiting for the doctor. I put my arm around her and I kissed her on the temple.

"You're fine,"

I whispered. She whispered,

"You truly are the MVP."

Ally's doctor had come in, and she made eye contact with me.

"Are you sure you're not her boyfriend?"

I said,

"We like each other, let's say that."

She asked Ally,

"You got the email that I sent you, correct?"

Ally said mournfully,

"Yes, I got the emails from the test results. I know that my right kidney is failing and I need a donor."

I stepped up and I said,

"I volunteered to give her mine."

Ally's doctor smiled at me.

"You truly are a keeper."

"Ms. Dawson, now that you have a kidney donor, we're going to need to set up a date for you and Mr. Moon to come in to have that transplanted process. And you, Mr. Moon, I suggest you go down to the morgue and see if they'll have a kidney for you after the two of you are done here."

The thought of going to a morgue was sending a chill down my spine, but I was going to take her suggestion anyway. The date ended up being on Friday night- Ally had to be at the hospital by six PM. Once Ally's appointment was over, we were in the elevator and she gave me a warm hug and I gently patted her back. I asked her,

"Are you nervous about your kidney transplant?"

"A little. But it's for the best. But one thing that's giving me is going to the morgue."

The pretty girl was obviously trying to joke around with me.

"At least Logan Paul won't be there."

"Isn't he that asshole who went to the Japanese suicide forest and found the body of a person who killed himself and then started laughing at it?"

"Yeah, him. I hate him and his brother Jake, too."

Leah hated the Paul Brothers too and I had seen videos on her YouTube channel where she had done a couple of rants about them. I had Ally hold my hand, although the morgue wasn't as creepy as it sounded. I saw a doctor and he asked us,

"Um, hi, can I help you two with anything?"

I said,

"Do you have a kidney, preferably a healthy one?"

The doctor said,

"As a matter of fact, we do. Come right this way, and bring the kewpie doll with you."

Ally and I both followed the doctor to the morgue where he showed me a kidney.

"This is the kidney of a man who was killed in a car accident by an intoxicated driver about six months ago."

I said,

"Hmm, I'll take it."

"Good. Have a nice day, you two."

I said,

"Thanks. You too."

I held hands with Ally as we exited the hospital, and I said,

"OK, that was anti-climatic but a lot less creepier than I thought."

Ally said,

"Tell me about it."

She then asked,

"What are you going to do about Isaac, though?"

I said,

"I'll tell my boss I can't go in to work that night, and for Isaac, of course I can't bring him to the transplant, because he'd get fussy and I can't leave him unattended. I'll just bring him to my family's house and my parents and my sister can watch him. They can bring him to the hospital in the morning after the transplant is done."

Ally said,

"Good idea."

I looked into Ally's gorgeous brown eyes which were a perfect analogy to that song by Destiny's Child _Brown Eyes_ and I took her hand and I kissed it.

"All because I want to save your life."

We then kissed. And then after that kiss, we started straight up making out. I had made out with a few girls during those times when Brooke and I were broken up, and obviously I'd made out with Brooke (Duh, that was how Isaac came into the picture), but I was enjoying making out with Ally.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Oooh things are getting a little steamy ;) :D :) ! Wish Ally luck for her transplant! If you like the story, remember to follow, favorite and review. Have a nice day, love you to the moon and back :* :* :* :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUSTIN:**

I drove up to my parent's house with Isaac, because I didn't think it would have been a good idea to take him to the transplant. He would be sleeping there overnight, and I decided my family could see me in the morning. I got to my parent's house, and carrying Isaac on my hip, I rang the doorbell. My mom answered the door. She smiled in my presence and she said,

"Hi, son,"

And she kissed and hugged me. I said,

"Hey, Mom,"

And I kissed and hugged her back. Isaac said,

"Hi."

My mom was very happy to see him and she said,

"Hi, Isaac."

Isaac spent a lot of time with my parents and my sister because they watched him while I worked and I didn't have a babysitter. I handed off my son to my mom and she cooed,

"Can Grandma have kisses and hugs?"

Isaac hugged her and touched her cheek with his lips and said,

"Mwah."

I said,

"Damn, the house is pretty quiet."

My mom said,

"Your father has a seminar to go to, he'll be home by eight, and your sister, she's on a date with Ethan to Xtreme Action Park. According to her, his family has season passes."

"He's true boyfriend goals if he takes her to a place like Xtreme Action."

I loved that place. Xtreme Action Park was this amazing amusement park in Fort Lauderdale that had an arcade, go-karts, bowling- you name it. I had gone there with a few high school friends and with Brooke and her friends and sometimes my family and I went there. That was also our class outing in middle school and even in high school. I hate tooting my own horn, but I was pretty popular in middle school and high school. I asked my mom,

"Hey, can I have some help with loading some of the things for Isaac in?"

I had brought Isaac's port-a-crib, his diaper bag, some tomorrow clothes, pajamas, his pacifier, blankets, toys, what you need when you have a fifteen-month-old toddler.

"Yeah."

I grabbed the port-a-crib, and my mom grabbed the diaper bag because she was holding my son. I unpacked the bag with his stuffed animals, some toys, two books, his sippy cup, his pajamas and his pacifier. I grabbed the booster seat and his stroller and put them in my parent's house. I also moved Isaac's car seat in my parents' car. My mom, still holding Isaac on her hip, asked me,

"So, what is it exactly that you're doing tonight?"

I said,

"I'm saving a girl's life. There's this girl I've met, her name is Ally, and she's been diagnosed with Lupus, which is a disease like cancer, and her kidney is failing and she needs a kidney transplant. I'm giving mine to her."

"You're giving a sick girl your kidney? Austin, are you sure? That's such a huge sacrifice."

I said,

"I love this girl. And mine's going to be replaced by the kidney of a guy who died in a car accident a while ago. Besides, you always told Leah and I it was a good idea to help those in need."

My mom laughed.

"I do say that. I think it's incredibly heroic what you're doing to save this girl."

I said,

"I love her and I care about her."

My mom asked,

"How did you two meet?"

I said,

"It was at school. I was on my way to pick up Isaac from the daycare, and I saw her getting catcalled by some asshat and I stood up to who was catcalling her and she had a panic attack. After Brooke and I broke up, I was very focused on Isaac, working and school. Especially because Brooke as we know it cares more about drugs and drinking than Isaac. Technically, we met in high school. She was a freshman when I was a senior and "

My mom said,

"I'm proud of you, son, you're protecting and saving this girl."

I said,

"Thanks, Mom. I should be at the hospital soon, though. I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled at me.

"I'll see you in the morning."

I gave her a big hug and she kissed my cheek and I said to Isaac,

"Bye-bye, buddy. I love you. Be good for Grandma, Grandpa and Aunt Leah, OK?"

Isaac said,

"Yeah,"

And I gave him a kiss on the cheek. My mom laughed.

"He's always good."

I walked towards my car and drove up to the hospital, where Ally was waiting for me. She saw me and she ran towards me and hugged me, allowing me to twirl her around for a second. I was really loving the height difference between her and I- I was six feet tall and her head reached just below my shoulder so she was about five foot one or two. She was also very petite which made her adorable. She was twenty years old and I was twenty-three years old so if we were to date, our relationship would be legal.

I planted a kiss on the top of her head and I picked her up like a bride, carrying her to the surgery ward, where we both changed into hospital gowns and lied down on beds just adjacent to each other, where we held hands and romantically gazed into each other's eyes. She had large brown eyes that made her look like a hybrid between a puppy and a doe. I asked her,

"Ready to take my kidney?"

She giggled.

"Yeah. Are you ready to take a dead guy's kidney?"

I laughed.

"Yeah."

We both had stickers placed on our chests, we each had oxygen tanks and we were both given anesthesia and were put to sleep, allowing the kidney transplants to take place. It seriously gave me some _Romeo and Juliet_ vibes, except our families didn't hate each other and we weren't committing suicide. We were getting kidney transplants- although, I was stopping Ally from potentially dying because her kidney was failing.

Over twelve hours later, I woke up at around seven o'clock in the morning in a hospital room and Leah came in, in a hot pink hoodie over purple _Tangled_ pajamas that said, _You are my dream_ and she had moccasins on. She had diamond stud earrings on her ears and her long, blonde hair was tied in a fishtail braid. She was carrying Isaac on one hip while he was sucking his pacifier. Isaac was in a gray t-shirt with blue cuffs on the neck and the wrists and it had a gray and white puppy on it, and the pants were blue and had gray and white puppies and black pawprints on it. Isaac was pointing to me and he said,

"Daddy!"

I said,

"Hi, buddy. Hi, Leah."

She put Isaac down next to me and she said,

"Hi, Austin."

I embraced her. I asked,

"Where are Mom and Dad?"

Leah pulled Isaac from the bed and she sat down in the chair beside the bed, holding Isaac on her lap.

"On the way. Dad's filling the meter with money and I kind of beat Mom here. I seriously can't believe you donated your kidney to a sick girl, Austin. That's freakin' incredible."

I said,

"It was about nine months that I went without paying attention to my love life. I was so focused on school, work and taking care of Isaac, providing him with what he needs."

My sister smiled while she was holding my son on her lap. I asked,

"Speaking of love lives, is Ethan your boyfriend yet?"

She giggled.

"Yes. He asked me to be his girlfriend last night. We've had three dates so far, and last night he dropped the L word to me."

"The L word?"

Leah laughed.

"The L word is I love you."

I couldn't believe my baby sister had a boyfriend already. It seemed like only yesterday she was throwing her cheerios on the floor and dressing up in princess costumes and fantasizing about living in a castle and I was forced to sit through Princess movies with her. But I loved her nonetheless. Mom and Dad walked in, in contrast to my sister and my son, they weren't in pajamas. My dad was saying,

"Hi, son. How are you doing?"

I said,

"I'm good. All I wanted to do was save a girl's life."

 **11th Chapter down! Hope you guys liked that Chapter! Favorite, follow and review if you like the story! Love you from the bottom of my heart.**


	12. Chapter 12

**ALLY:**

I woke up several hours after the transplant and Trish walked in, while Jace, her boyfriend, followed her. Trish was wearing a pink onesie from Juicy Couture (one of her favorite stores in the world) and she had Cheetah print ugg boots. My friend Trish had almost a fetish for animal print and other flamboyant prints. Her black hair was flat and her ends were curled and she had small diamond stud earrings in her ears, and she had her marijuana leaf necklace on (Trish loved marijuana, whether it was the drug or even marijuana print. Thankfully, that and alcohol were the only drugs she did) and I gave her that necklace for christmas last year and she was holding a Starbucks cup in her hand. Jace had one in his hand as well, and a red and white polka dot walgreens bag.

I was still a little groggy from my anesthesia and I whispered,

"Hi, Trish. Hi, Jace."

Jace said to me,

"How you doing, Ally?"

"I'm good. I have a little bit of a backache and stomach ache, but I'm fine. After all, I just had my kidney replaced."

Trish said,

"That sucks. I feel really bad about what you've been through, so I brought you some treats."

She took the bag off of Jace, and she handed it to me. I found a small pink envelope. Everytime someone gave me a gift, I looked for a card because I thought it was common courtesy to do the card before digging in to the gifts. The card said, _Thinking of you during this shitty time_. Her message that she had written inside said,

 _Dear Ally,_

 _I'm sorry for what you're going though. Lupus can go fuck itself. You're my best friend. You always have been ever since the day we met in kindergarten when I gave that boy a wedgie for stealing your cookie during snack time. Just because I'm a bitch to you sometimes doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you like a drug dealer loves crack._

 _Love, Trish._

I laughed. No one other than Trish would write me a sweet message and then incorporate it with sexual or alcohol or drug undertones. But in her case, it was fine and it was the thought that counted. I said,

"Aww, Trish. That's so sweet of you."

Trish said to me,

"Oh, Mami, there's more. Créeme."

I looked in the bag and I found a box of thirty Crayola twistable pencils, a color me stress free adult coloring book, a pink, yellow and blue stuffed Alpaca, a stuffed Panda Bear, an Amazon gift card for fifty dollars, and a frame that she had made and decorated herself with pictures of us from when we first met until now. I teared up a little looking at the frame she'd made and I said,

"Thank you, Trish. But you didn't have to do all this."

Trish came around the side of the hospital bed I was laying in and allowed me to hug her.

"Have to? I wanted to. You're sick and you're dealing with this shit. You need to be spoiled."

I said,

"My kidney was failing and I had to get a kidney transplant. You're never going to believe who donated his kidney to me."

"Who donated his kidney to you?"

"Austin Moon."

Trish looked excited for me.

"Austin Moon? Like the guy you crushed hard on during ninth grade and the guy who was captain of the wrestling team and the swim team?"

Jace piped in.

"Wow, this guy was on the wrestling team and on the swim team?"

I sighed dreamfully at the mental image of Austin's muscles and six-pack. That guy was beyond sexy and hot. I felt like some twelve-year-old crushing on a boy for the first time. I said,

"Yeah. He's also going to school to be a physical education teacher, he works at Dick's Sporting Goods and he's a single father, raising a toddler."

Trish smiled at me as she pulled Jace's arm over her shoulder and allowed him to kiss her on her cheekbone.

"How did you two meet?"

Jace asked me,

"How did you meet him?"

I said,

"Well, it was a time when my anxiety was boiling over, and it was after class. I was in the hall and some pervert was catcalling me. He was making sexual comments about my ass and breasts and he was even going so far as to reach in my tank top and bra and touch my boobs and I had to tell him twice to stop, and he finally did when Austin stepped in to stop it. I had a big panic attack and I broke down and he brought me to the ER and calmed me down."

Jace said,

"Well, you know he's a good guy if he's a feminist."

Trish smiled at her boyfriend and they kissed a little on the lips.

"That's why I love you, Jacey."

He kissed Trish on the cheek. Jace said to me,

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have a little something for you, Ally."

He reached into the pocket of his black hoodie and handed me a Hot Topic gift card for fifty dollars. Jace still worked at Hot Topic, where he and Trish met. I said,

"Thank you, Jace."

"You're welcome. Like Trish, I feel bad about what you've had to go through, so hopefully this makes it better."

I said,

"It does. Thank you, Jace."

I rose from my hospital bed and gave Jace a tight embrace. Trish labeled me as her sister because according to her, I was the closest thing she'd ever have to a sister. She labeled Jace as my would-be "brother-in-law." Later after Trish and Jace left, a doctor came in. He smiled at me and he asked me,

"Are you Allison Dawson?"

I said,

"Yes."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you."

"I just have to go over a few things with you. Your old kidney was failing, which is why you needed a kidney transplant. Who was your donor?"

"Austin Moon was my donor. He had his kidney replaced as well."

"OK, your donor was Austin Moon. For your recovery time, which should take no more than about three to eight weeks. You must abstain from exercise, except for walking, and don't lift anything heavier than ten pounds. "

"No more than ten pounds, OK."

"The same will go for Mr. Moon. He'll have to spend two days in the hospital, and for him, it'll take about six weeks to recover."

He asked me,

"Lift up your gown, please. I have to check for a scar on your body."

I got out from under the blanket and bedding of the hospital bed and lifted up my gown, revealing a purplish-red scar on my stomach.

"No signs of intestinal bleeding, which is good."

He handed me a sheet and he said,

"Read the sheet and you should be fine."

 **Chapter 12 down! I hope you all enjoyed! Favorite, follow and review if you like the story! Love you al**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys! Yeah I decided to skip through the six week period where Austin can't lift anything over ten pounds to avoid filler. You're welcome lol. Now on with the 13th chapter ;)**

 **AUSTIN:**

I was sitting on the table of my doctor's office in a hospital gown, waiting for my doctor, Dr. Richard Grant, to come in. Last month after I gave my kidney to Ally, I was told that for six weeks, I had to refrain from work, from even exercise and lifting anything over ten pounds. The hardest part was not being able to hold Isaac or even pick him up for six weeks and that I was recommended to get that OK from my doctor. Because of that, he would get fussy and he thought that I didn't love him and honestly that hurt me inside. I loved my sixteen-month-old son more than anything else on this planet.

I got a six-week paid leave of absence from my boss at work (I had a good attendance record and I was rarely ever late to work and I only missed if I was sick or if Isaac got sick or if I had important appointments like seeing my doctor or seeing my dentist) and I had my teachers at school send me my assignments and I would turn them in via email. But what I really wanted was to pick my son up and cuddle him and hold him again. And I saved Ally's life by giving her my kidney when hers was failing. My friend Dez Wade was watching Isaac while I was at my doctor appointment and he'd been helping me out with I was still providing Isaac with what he needed from me. Thank christ for people like Dez.

My doctor, Dr. Grant, came in. He said to me,

"Hi, Austin."

I said,

"Hey, Doctor."

He said to me,

"You're here for a wellness check, correct?"

I said,

"I recently donated my kidney to a girl battling SLE and I had my kidney replaced in the process."

"SLE, as in _Systemic Lupus Erythematosus_?"

"Yes. After I had it removed, I had to take a six week long leave of absence, refrain from physical activity and I couldn't pick up anything over ten pounds. Probably the toughest six weeks I've ever gone through."

"Wow."

My doctor did all the things that a doctor might do at a physical exam- telling me to cough to one side and then to the other, testing my reflexes, looking at my spin, all that jazz. I asked,

"Am I free to hold anything over ten pounds?"

My doctor said to me,

"You are. No signs of nerve damage or broken bones. You're able to exercise again, and you're able to lift objects over ten pounds."

I punched the air and thought,

"Yes!"

It meant I could pick my son up again and give him cuddles and love.

"Sweet. Thanks, Dr. Grant."

I got out of the gown, back into my street clothes and I drove back home. I walked into my apartment, where I saw Dez on his hands and knees, following Isaac and playfully asking,

"Where are we going? Where are we going?"

I said,

"Hi."

My friend picked up Isaac, putting him on one hip, and he said to me,

"Hey, buddy."

Isaac smiled and cooed in my direction and said,

"Daddy!"

Dez asked me,

"Did you get the OK?"

I said,

"Yup. I did."

I looked at my son and I said in a high pitched baby voice,

"And I can pick you up and cuddle you again!"

I kissed Isaac on the cheek and Dez passed him off to me, allowing me to pick him up and snuggle him. I sat down on my sofa next to Dez and Isaac was nuzzling his head against my shoulder. Dez asked me,

"So, why were you restricted from lifting anything over ten pounds, asked to take a leave of absence from work and why were you refraining from exercising?"

I said,

"I gave my kidney to a girl, her name's Ally Dawson, battling Lupus and I got my kidney replaced with a kidney of a guy who was killed in a car accident six months ago."

A big smile broke out on my Ron Weasley look-alike friend's face, followed by a long, drawn out,

"Awww!"

"I love this girl. Turns out she went to the same high school we did. She was in ninth grade when we were seniors."

"Show me a picture of her."

I pulled up Ally's Facebook page on my phone.

"She's kinda cute,"

Dez told me.

"How did you two meet?"

I said,

"We both go to the same college and I saw her getting catcalled by some asshole and I calmed her down after she had an anxiety attack."

Dez said to me,

"Talk about feminism."

I said,

"I don't catcall. When I flirt, I keep it short, sweet and innocent."

Dez asked me,

"Are you into Ally?"

I laughed a little, granted the laugh was fake, and my voice got a little higher.

"Not like that."

Dez and I had been best friends since we were five years old, so for eighteen years now. He knew when I was telling the truth and he knew when I was lying. I was lying about only liking Ally as a friend. I was into Ally like a girlfriend. I was in love with her.

"Yeah, buddy. If you're not in love with this girl, you're gonna need to work on your lying skills. When you lie, you laugh and your voice gets higher."

You knew you were best friend goals when your best friend knew all your ticks, knew what you were good at and knew what you sucked at.

"OK, OK, I'm lying. I'm in love with her, Dez!"

"I knew it! Ally's sick, and you did a really boyfriendy thing by giving her your kidney, so she knows you like her. Next thing you know, you're gonna come up her home giving her roses like in _Pretty Woman_."

I laughed.

"So, what do you like about this girl?"

I said,

"She's beautiful. She's nice, she gives the best hugs, she's adorable, she's modest and unlike Brooke, she's clean and not psychotic."

"I hated Brooke's ass after she called me an f-maggot because I'm bisexual."

Dez was bisexual. He had had crushes on women and on men. I wouldn't say he was gay or straight, just bisexual. Isaac yawned while I was holding his head on my shoulder, and I asked him,

"Are you sleepy, buddy?"

Isaac started to yawn again. I looked at my phone and I said,

"I should probably put you down for your nap now."

I said,

"Dez, I'm gonna put Isaac down for his nap now."

My best friend said,

"You go do that."

I had put my son in his crib for his nap and Dez asked me,

"Have you gone on any dates with Ally yet?"

I said,

"Well, I've taken her to a few doctor's appointments, and we did go out for lunch after one of her doctor appointments."

I wanted to take Ally on more dates and show her that I loved her. She was the epitome of a trooper- battling Lupus and getting her kidney replaced. I hadn't even kissed her on the lips and hell, I think I was ready to drop the L word to her.

 **Chapter 13 done! I hope you guys liked the chapter and I wonder what else is gonna happen! If you like the story, follow, favorite and review! Love you my readers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ALLY:**

I sat at my vanity, applying my makeup to my face. I started off with pink eyeshadow, black eyeliner, flicking it into a wing, black mascara, and pink lipstick. I skipped the blush, contour and foundation because I didn't know for sure, but I felt like it would aggravate my butterfly rash on my face and make it worse. I had a pink and white ombre sweater that sagged at one shoulder, a coral tank top underneath, light wash ripped skinny jeans and coral ballet flats. I had a gold Ally necklace and I had flat ironed my hair and curled the ends and I had my hair up in a high "genie" ponytail.

I went to grab my purse and I said,

"I should be home by ten, Mom!"

"Where are you going, sweetheart?"

I said,

"To Austin's. He invited me for dinner and to watch a movie."

My mom said,

"OK. You're twenty, Ally. Not twelve. Stay out as late as you want."

I laughed.

"OK then."

I went over where she was drinking a glass of white wine and watching _Golden Girls_ and I gave her a tight embrace.

"You look so cute."

"Thanks, Mom."

I hugged her again and Ubered to Austin's house and I rang the doorbell, where Austin answered it, and he said to me,

"Hey, beautiful."

I giggled.

"You're so sweet."

He held out his arms for a hug and I allowed him to kiss my hand. After I walked in, Isaac came toddling over in his adorable footie pajamas, with his pacifier in his mouth. I picked him up and I whispered,

"Hi, Isaac."

I got a big toddler hug from him and he actually took the pacifier from his mouth and he gave me a kiss on the lips and he said,

"Ma,"

And he was clearly trying to say "Mwah."

Austin came over with a sippy cup as I was balancing the toddler on one hip and he was cooing,

"You like Ally?"

Isaac said,

"Yeah."

He gave me a hug and a kiss and I said to him,

"I love these hugs and kisses you're giving me."

He gave me another kiss and I heard Austin say,

"Aww, you really like Ally."

He planted a kiss on Isaac's cheek. I handed Isaac off to Austin and the three of us sat on the sofa, with Austin holding the toddler on his lap and the toddler was just drinking from his sippy cup. I asked him,

"Are you getting him ready for bed?"

The cute guy before me chuckled.

"Yeah. Around seven PM, between seven and seven thirty at night, I get him ready for bed. Like I give him a bath, in fact, just before you got here, he had a bath, I make him some milk and I read to him."

"You're such a good dad."

Austin looked at his son.

"It's only because I love him. I hope you never grow up,"

And he kissed the toddler on his cheek. I was just staring into Austin's brown eyes that reminded me of a puppy. His blonde hair was all messy and sexy and he was even more muscular than he was when we went to high school. Of course, he was hot during high school, but now he was hotter than ever. If it had been ninth grade me, and he asked me out, I would have felt like I had won the lottery.

Now I had a chance with him because at the age of fifteen, I was awkward as hell. I was basically Mia from _The Princess Diaries_ without the frizzy, curly hair and I wasn't a princess. In high school, I was as awkward and I was a total wallflower. I was horribly insecure and I was an easy target for the popular girls to pick on. I leaned in towards Austin and something happened that I only fantasized about- we kissed.

Yes. We kissed. We smooched. We smacked. We pecked. We made out. I just kissed Austin Moon. I kissed the guy I'd been in love with for over six years but who I thought the likelihood would be very suppressed due to his mean, aggressive, and psychotic girlfriend (now ex-girlfriend because she had cheated on him by having sex with another man) threatening to kill me if I came any distance near him.

I asked,

"Did we just…"

Austin covered Isaac's ears and he said,

"Oh my fucking god. We just kissed."

I said,

"I totally love your ass right now."

Austin said,

"I love yours more, Ally."

Once again, he covered up Isaac's ears and asked,

"Hey, do you wanna have a booty call?"

Austin had just asked me if I wanted to have sex with him. I felt the adrenaline hitting me like a ton of bricks. Normally I had the mentality of a twelve or thirteen-year-old about to take a sexual education class for the first time when it came to the controversial and awkward subject of sex, but right now- I was feeling the exact opposite. I felt like I had just won the lottery.

I giggled.

"I think that's a great idea. But can we have dinner first?"

"Sure, Ally. What do you want for dinner?"

I was having a very strange hankering for Mexican food. A burrito, tamale, quesadilla, taco, taquito, enchilada- anything mexican.

"I'm in the mood for Mexican."

"Me gusta la comida de mexicana."

Now Austin's spanish was kindling my libido for him even more. I asked,

"Has Isaac had anything to eat?"

My crush said,

"Yeah. He had one of those Gerber lil entrees meals. He loves them. I'll put him to bed in like five minutes and then we'll order dinner and then we'll _do it_."

I giggled. Isaac had just finished his milk and he had brushed his teeth and I had had his pacifier. I'd been holding it for like forty-five minutes and he walked over to the bookshelf and picked up the book _Goodnight Moon_. I couldn't help but be entertained by the fact that Austin's last name was Moon and Isaac wanted the book _Goodnight Moon_ read to him tonight.

I had decided on chicken tostadas and chips and salsa and orange soda and Austin had decided on a burrito with chips and salsa and a Sprite. After we had done with that mexican food, and our bellies were hella full, it was time for a roll in the hay. I smiled at Austin with blatant sexual arousal. I giggled.

"This is it, Austin. I'm about to get laid. I'm so nervous but I'm so excited at the same time."

He smiled.

"Don't worry. I hide condoms in my nightstand."

We both went into Austin's room and we proceeded to take our clothes off and Austin opened the drawer to his nightstand and took out a condom. I was dressed down to my bra and my thong and he was shirtless and wearing only his boxers I asked him,

"Austin, how many condoms do you have in your nightstand?"

He chuckled.

"Originally, I had seven condoms, but I'm about to use this one so I only have six now. I keep them just in case I get horny. As horny as I am right now."

About five minutes later, Austin and I were both in our birthday suits and we had started having sex. He started thrusting me up and down and I started to orgasm and we were very passionately kissing.

Hours later, we had stopped having sex, and Austin and I were still naked under the covers of Austin's bed. He asked me,

"So, Ally? How was your first booty call ever?"

I said,

"It felt like I was on a rollercoaster. It's way beyond my comfort zone, but in a good way of course."

I winked at my love interest and he laughed. He was looking under the comforter and he looked a little confused and dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

"What's going on?"

Austin said.

"Um, the condom… is nowhere to be seen."

I asked,

"It's not on your penis?"

He said,

"No."

I looked a little bit in the bed and I said,

"I don't see it."

I grabbed a _SpongeBob Squarepants_ blanket on the end of Austin's bed and I wrapped it around my body like a dress to search for the condom and it felt like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Austin said,

"I definitely wore a condom, I put it on before we humped, but I have no idea what the fuck happened to it."

"Me either. Because I have Lupus, let's just hope that I don't get any diseases and let's hope it's not too risky for me to have sex."

"I hope so, too."

 **Chapter 14 done! I hope you guys liked that Chapter with a little suspense. Remember to favorite, follow and review! Love you my readers!**


	15. Chapter 15

**ALLY:**

I had been having a headache all day. In fact, my head was aching, I had been dizzy and I had had a stomach ache all day. I had thrown up six times in the last eight hours, I had no appetite and I had a high fever. I had sores in my mouth. But the salt in the wound was my vagina was itchy as hell- as itchy as Chicken Pox. I had chicken pox when I was four- it was most miserable experience of my life.

I had had sex with Austin a few nights ago. I should have considered the consequences of having sex with Lupus. Granted, I didn't know how dangerous it was, but that was the problem. Could I have gotten an STI from having sex with Austin? But I knew I wasn't pregnant because he wore a condom (yes, when we were done with sex, we lost the condom but I knew he definitely used a condom).

I picked up my phone to text Austin. I texted him,

"Hi."

He sent me a kiss emoji and texted,

"Hey princess."

I texted,

"Lol you're cute."

And I followed that up with a text that said,

"But I need to ask you something. It's personal af."

Austin texted me,

"OK what is it?"

I texted,

"Have you gotten tested for STDs?"

He texted back,

"Yeah I have. I haven't gotten tested for STDs since I broke up with Brooke. Why?"

I texted,

"Because my vagina feels itchy and I think it has a rash on it. My joints ache, my head aches, I've been hella nauseous and I have a high fever."

He texted me,

"That's not a good sign. You should probably get an STD test or go back to the hospital."

Austin seriously couldn't be more right. I should go to Planned Parenthood (I actually was surprised it still existed considering our current president and the rest of the people who worked for him) or the hospital for an STD test. I stood up from my bed, feeling hella dizzy. Shit- I stood up too fast. I laid back down on my bed, curled up in a fetal position and I mentally counted to ten.

I stood up again and thankfully didn't have a headrush. I stumbled over to my mom and my mom asked me,

"You alright, Ally? You look a little dizzy."

My dizziness kicked in again and I said,

"I hope so. I'm dizzy as hell right now."

I fainted on the floor and I woke up within forty minutes in the ER. My mom was holding my hand and sitting in the chair adjacent to the bed.

"You're awake. You doing OK?"

I was very groggy. It wasn't very likely, but I felt like I was waking up after being heavily sedated. I said sleepily,

"I hope so. I had a high fever and I got dizzy as hell. I had a headache, I've thrown up six times today, I have no appetite and my groin is very itchy. I feel like I have a rash on it."

I couldn't believe I had just told my mom that my vagina felt itchy as hell. I felt awkward even telling her about it. She still didn't know that when I went to Austin's, we had had sex and he had misplaced the condom. Mom asked,

"Ally, when you went to Austin's the other night, did you two, what do you kids call it these days?"

I said,

"Yes, we did have sex. He used a condom and then he lost it."

"You just said your, for lack of a better term, taco was itchy and you said you felt like you had a rash on it. After the doctor discharges you, we should get you tested for an STD."

I said,

"Yeah, I know. I'm scared, Mom. What if I have an STD?"

"I hope you don't, sweetie. Because you already have Lupus, you don't need an STD."

"You can say that again."

I tightly clung to my mom and we were discharged about fifteen minutes after I woke up and we went to Planned Parenthood. Many of the patients there were crying teen girls looking at their bellies and one girl filling out a form for birth control pills.

I went to the receptionist and I said,

"Excuse me?"

She had a thick New York/New Jersey dialect and she had a look on as if she'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Yeah, can I help you?"

I said,

"Hi, my name is Ally Dawson. I'd like an STD test."

The receptionist pointed to the hall.

"STD test room is in there."

I saw a doctor walk in and she said,

"Hi, may I help you?"

I said,

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. I have Lupus, and my vagina is itchy. I feel like I have a rash on it."

The doctor said,

"I see. Give me one second."

She handed me an Honest Kids juice pouch and she said,

"Here. I can do a urine test and swab at your, er, lady parts. Drink up."

It definetly worked because not even five minutes after finishing that juice, I had to pee really bad. I asked,

"Where's the bathroom?"

The doctor said,

"Bathroom's right here,"

while she pointed to a door and she handed me a cup. If it was one thing I didn't like when I visited the doctor, it was when I had to pee in a cup or a bedpan. It was gross as hell and I wondered how doctors dealt with it.

But what happened next was even more awkward. The doctor asked me to strip completely naked and put a paper gown on and sit on a stirrup and she wiggled a cotton swab in my beaver, and I had an orgasm. Now I knew what it felt like if you were a man and you cummed hard. I asked,

"Is it over? Is it over?"

She pulled the cotton swab out from my lady parts and put it in a plastic bag.

"It's over. I got just enough cervical mucus to perform a test. I should be back in about fifteen minutes."

She took the cotton swab with the mucus from my vagina and the cup with my urine.

 **Chapter 15 down! I hope Ally doesn't have an STD. She has Lupus and she just lost her virginity to Austin. If you like the story, remember to favorite, follow and review! Love you all my readers!**


	16. Chapter 16

**ALLY:**

I groggily lay in the hospital bed. My joints were aching, my head was aching and I had a high fever. I had endless nausea and a very small appetite. I had a burning sensation when I had to pee, I had a thick, white discharge and I was waiting for the doctor to come back. I had texted Austin to let him know I was in the hospital.

Speak of the devil. Austin walked in, with the diaper bag on his shoulder, and pushing Isaac in a stroller. Isaac was in a little bear bunting and he had a Mickey Mouse mask around his nose and mouth. He was hugging a brown stuffed puppy. Austin parked the stroller over by my bed and he hugged me and we kissed.

"How are you doing, Ally?"

"Well, I could be better, to be honest. I'm in the hospital."

He raised the bar of Isaac's stroller, unbuckled him from the stroller, and lifted him on his hip. Isaac let out a few barking coughs but then he waved and said hoarsely,

"Hi."

I said,

"Hi, Isaac,"

And waved to him. Isaac coughed a little bit more and I asked Austin,

"Is Isaac OK? He's coughing a lot."

Austin said,

"Yeah, he's fine. He has a touch of croup. He's not one hundred percent, but he's made a lot of progress. Haven't you, buddy?"

I watched him kiss Isaac on the cheek. Isaac coughed a little bit. Poor baby. I was the one with Lupus and my vagina felt funny, but it was Isaac I felt bad for. When I was little, I remembered I had had croup a few times. I hadn't had croup since I was about six (I was no doctor, but I knew that croup was common in children up to six years old) and it was like every other cold or throat infection.

I said,

"I love his little bear bunting. He looks so adorable."

Austin kissed his son's cheek and chuckled.

"When we entered the hospital, he saw the Mickey Mouse masks over by the check in desk and he liked them, mainly because Mickey was on them, and I thought he should wear a mask to stop him from spreading croup, especially because you have Lupus, and I feel like you're vulnerable to illnesses because of your Lupus."

I asked,

"Why do you think I'm in the hospital? I might have an STD from the other night when we, you know, jazzed?"

Austin said to me,

"I hope you don't have an STD."

"Me too. But my beaver has been itching and I have a burning sensation everytime I go to the bathroom and I see like a white thick discharge in it every time I pee. I've been nauseous and having a very small appetite, too."

"That's not a good sign,"

Austin said to me, as he took a seat in the chair adjacent to my bed and gently put the diaper bag on the floor while simultaneously holding Isaac on his lap. He took out Isaac's sippy cup from the diaper bag and handed it to the toddler.

"Do you think you could be pregnant?"

"No. We used a condom. Granted we lost the condom, but we still used a condom, and very rarely do condoms fail. Also, I'm on birth control for my periods because I have irregular periods."

"Oh, OK."

"When I was getting an STD test, the most embarrassing thing happened to me in front of the doctor. She was swabbing my lady parts with a cotton swab and I had an orgasm. I was mortified."

Austin just looked at me awkwardly.

"Oh, you did?

I felt a spasm in my pelvic area. Wonderful. Saved by the bell- in walked the doctor who had performed my test. Her name was Bethany Gatlick. She said,

"Excuse me, are you Allison Catalina Dawson?"

I said,

"Yeah, I am."

"I thank you for your patience. There is protein and a thick vaginal discharge in your urine. You have Candidal vulvovaginitis. in other words, you have a vaginal yeast infection."

A vaginal yeast infection? This was already making me anxious.

"How serious is it?"

"It's not as serious as you'd think. I'll write you a prescription for Acidophilus."

"What's Acidophilus?"

The doctor said,

"Acidophilus is a dietary supplement that supports the growth of healthy bacteria in the vagina. You may also pick up an anti-fungal cream from the pharmacy. You should apply it every four to six hours and if your symptoms get worse or don't improve within three weeks, you should come back in."

She handed me the prescription she had written.

"Thank you."

Austin grabbed my hand as I rose out of the hospital bed and I was amazed at how well he was doing with holding Isaac and helping me out of bed. I went into the bathroom to get in my clothes and Austin was patiently waiting with Isaac. When I got out, Austin buckled him into his stroller and I walked by him.

"Will you give me a ride home?"

"Of course,"

Austin said to me, embracing me and he kissed the top of my head. We went to the pharmacy and picked up my anti-fungal cream and my Acidophilus. We were in the car and I asked Austin,

"Can I ask you something, Austin?"

"Um, OK."

He looked into my eyes. His brown eyes matched mine. I asked,

"Would you consider us a couple at this point?"

He said,

"We've been hanging out for three months now, and I definitely like you. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny, you're nice and you're strong. I want you to be my girlfriend."

He held my hand, slightly caressing it, and he said to me,

"If you're my girlfriend, I promise your ass I'll love you, I'll protect you, I'll take care of you, and I'll give you everything you want and everything you need."

"I accept."

I felt like I had just won the lottery. I had been in love with Austin for years (well, after he graduated high school, I had had a few puppy love crushes here and there) and I honest to god never thought he would ever ask me to be his girlfriend. I felt as though my diagnosis with Lupus and the kidney transplant and in a way, that prick who had sexually harrassed me and Austin standing up to him had brought us together.

After dropping back off at my mom's house, I was about to climb out of the car when Austin said to me,

"Ally, wait!"

I turned back and looked at his handsome face and our eyes were locked. We intertwined hands and he said to me,

"I love you."

Austin Moon had just dropped the L word to me. I couldn't believe it. In all the years I had been in love with him, I never thought Austin Moon would ever drop the L word to me, let alone ask me to be his girlfriend. He climbed out of the car, locking the car and we had proceeded to kiss and we had been kissing for about ten minutes and my mom was standing there, with a champagne glass in her hands, joyously watching.

I hugged my boyfriend and we kissed again. Austin said,

"I should probably get home. Isaac should be going down for his nap pretty soon."

I said,

"OK. I love you."

"I love you, too."

We kissed and embraced again. My mom said to me,

"Safe to say, you and Austin are a couple now?"

I said,

"Yes. My diagnosis with Lupus and when he gave me his kidney, that brought us together."

 **The End of the story! I hope y'all enjoyed the story! I decided to end on a romantic note because I know y'all are Auslly shippers. Ally's diagnosis of Lupus and the kidney transplant are what brought Austin and Ally together and I thank Selena Gomez for the idea, as her kidney transplant from Francia Raisa was the inspiration for the story. I love you guys so much and I appreciate my fans!**


End file.
